


The Interview

by Malkontent



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, Playful Sex, Porn, Tails, Tieflings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you mix a suave airship captain, a mischievous tiefling rogue, and a ten year old bottle of dwarven rum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of an ongoing Dungeons and Dragons game that I play in. Kallista is my character, but I can't take credit for the captain. Enjoy! :)

“Whoa!” Captain Brenn Aelindar exclaimed as he was tossed bodily back onto the four-post bed in his quarters. He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned happily up at his tiefling companion, his eyes struggling to focus after nearly half a bottle of dwarven rum.

When he finally managed to resolve the multiple swirling women into a single figure, he saw that Kallista had already doffed her leather vest, boots, and pants, only her skintight black shirt and panties covering her athletic frame. She stood with one hand on her hip, obviously showing herself off for him, and his eyes were drawn downward to the light red skin of her long, muscular legs. Her serpentine tail swished seductively behind her.

Brenn almost couldn’t believe his luck.

“Do you treat all of your new acquaintances this way?” he asked.

“Only the handsome nobles who captain their own airships”, she replied with a wink.

The bottle of rum had obviously not inhibited Kallista’s cat-like reflexes, and she pounced on top of him easily, her hips straddling his. She leaned in close and pressed her mouth against his, her tongue snaking between his lips. Brenn explored her mouth eagerly, his own tongue running over the tips of her sharp teeth. As her hands explored his chest, nimbly undoing the buttons of his shirt, Brenn reached one arm around her waist, cupping his other hand over her ass and pulling her even closer.

As the last of the buttons came undone, Kallista pulled back and ran her hands over Brenn’s chest. She looked down at him playfully as her pink tail slithered up and wrapped around Brenn’s wrist, pulling his hand off of her ass.

“Hey now…” she said, a mischievous grin on her face, “Did I say you could grab that?”

“Huh?” Brenn answered eloquently.

“If I remember correctly, you promised me an oral interview”, Kallista giggled, letting go of his wrist, “I think we should get that out of the way before I decide what position I’m willing to let you fill.”

Brenn laughed and moved his hands to her waist. Kallista squeaked in surprise as he lifted her and rolled over, landing her on her back beneath him.

“Your wish is my command, milady”, he teased.

With a flourish, he grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off her legs, revealing a shock of bright red hair framing her pussy. As he moved his face over it, she moaned and leaned back, her eyes closed.

Brenn started slowly, his tongue lightly tracing her outer lips as he inhaled her heady scent. She smelled unlike anyone he’d ever made love to before, earthy and deep, with just the faintest hint of brimstone, but still very much like a woman. He probed inside her folds gently with his tongue as he brought one hand up and slid it under her shirt, moving upwards. For a moment he paused as his fingers traced over a sharp line of hard tissue, but he remembered that she was a warrior, and a fierce one at that. It wasn’t surprising that she would have a few scars. If anything it added to her allure.

He redoubled his efforts on her pussy and felt her begin squirming in pleasure beneath him. His hand continued its upward trek and soon found her firm breast, her small nipples hard and erect.

At first Brenn thought it was his imagination, or maybe the rum clouding his senses, when he felt something pressing against the back of his waist, but when he felt it sliding down into his pants and probing around his crotch he jerked his head away to look.

“What the fuck…”

The first thing he saw was Kallista’s face giggling down at him with an impish grin. Then he looked down and saw that it was her prehensile tail that was working its way into his pants. Just at that moment it found his semi-hard cock and gently wrapped around it, drawing a soft groan from his lips.

“Not that I’m complaining…” he smirked, “…but warn me next time.”

Kallista laughed.

“What and miss the look on your face?”

“Oh is that how it is?”

Kallista gasped as she felt Brenn’s fingers pressing inside of her. A moment later she felt his tongue back on her pussy and she arched her back in bliss. It had been far too long since she’d been stimulated this way, and the sensations were incredible. She reached down and ran her sharp fingernails through his hair, pulling his face into her. With a sharp hiss of breath she felt her muscles tightening and a wave of pleasure building in the pit of her stomach. A moment later she cried out in ecstasy as the flames of her orgasm washed over her.

“Avandra help me…” she laughed a minute later, when Brenn climbed up her body and was staring her in the face again. Her tail slid back out of his pants as he moved.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Here and there” He replied, “So do I get the job?”

“I might have a vacancy for you…”

She grinned and pulled his face to her, tasting herself on his lips.

“Mmmmm”, she moaned.

While they kissed, Brenn quickly removed his pants. Kallista reached down and ran her fingernails along the skin of his rigid shaft, feeling his pulse in her hand.

“Well then…” he moaned, “Let’s get to work.”

With a laugh she pushed him off and pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing her muscular stomach and round breasts. Brenn saw that the mark he had felt on her was a large triangular scar, centered over her navel. It looked too symmetrical and straight to be an accident, and he decided it must be a brand of some sort. Still, the mystery of it simply added to her beauty.

Kallista rolled over with a giggle and hung her long legs off the edge of the bed. Brenn looked down on her lithe body and ran his hands over her bare back, rubbing downward to her ass. As he massaged her back, her tail swished back and forth, finally wrapping around his waist. She was so different, so exotic. Gods knew he’d been with his share of women, but never anyone like this.

Brenn entered her smoothly, her slick cunt eagerly accepting him as he thrust inside.

“Gods, that feels good…” he muttered as he began moving in and out of her.

Even as aroused as he was, he knew he couldn’t rush things. That would be unchivalrous. So instead he took his time, reigning himself in to prolong things as much as possible. The rum had helped to dull his senses a bit, but the sensation of feeling himself moving inside her tight canal was overwhelming.

Kallista’s sharp nails dug into the thick material covering the bed, her eyes glowing with passion. With each thrust she muttered little noises of pleasure. They were primal grunts, nearly animal in their urgency.

After a few minutes of heated thrusting, Kallista couldn’t take any more.

“Oh gods…” she gasped between shallow breathes, “I can’t… I… oh…”

Her body tensed once more and she pulled him into her hard with her tail, feeling him slide all the way inside her. Her internal muscles squeezed him as she came and despite his best efforts, even Brenn couldn’t hold out much longer. He managed to last until she had finished cumming, then grunted once and forcibly pulled himself out of her, spilling his seed on her back and legs. A moment later he collapsed next to her, his arm draped over her.

Kallista purred happily and ran her hand down her back, fingers trailing through his opalescent cum. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and tasted him languidly, licking each finger and smiling in satisfaction.

“You are a hell of a woman”, he said, watching her in fascination.

“You have no idea”, she mused, running her fingernails lightly over his chest.

“Care to enlighten me?” he grinned.

“Ha!” she laughed, pushing him onto his back and crawling on top of him,

“All in good time, my captain. After all… we have all night.”


End file.
